Something Blue
by gaijin.sparrow
Summary: Slight Percabeth: Percy and Annabeth are getting married but something is weighing on his mind.


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Something Blue**

_*insert wildly witty and creative disclaimer of your choice here*  
_Howdy! This is my first time ever taking a crack at this fandom and I tried hard to keep them all relatively in character, so I'm really sorry if anyone is radically different.

* * *

Percy tugged anxiously at his tie and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Is it hot in here? It is _way_ too hot in here."

Grover, who was inconspicuously nibbling on a distracted flower girl's bouquet, sheepishly turned to face his friend, "You're just nervous, calm down and it'll all be okay."

"I'm not nervous, why on Earth would you say that?"

Grover gave him a pointed stare, "Because if you sweat anymore you'll drown yourself."

Percy laughed nervously, "I'm Poseidon's son, so I can't drown."

"And proud of it!" a voice boomed from across the small room.

"Dad?"

"Percy my boy, I wouldn't miss this for the world, not even rogue hippocampi could drag me away," the Sea God clapped his son heavily on the back, "I always knew there would come a day."

"-No matter how hard I tried to prevent it," Athena cut in smoothly. Her grey eyes flashed at Percy, making him take a step back.

"Now, now," Poseidon soothed, "Percy and Annabeth is a match made in Olympus, even Aphrodite said so."

"That foam-filled love bird will do or say anything for some amusement," Athena snapped, "I predict this marriage to have the same outcome as the Trojan War."

"Victory?" Percy supplied meekly.

"No, tragedy and many angry gods."

Grover snorted then quickly hid his head in a vase of white narcissuses to avoid her stare.

"Oh, go step on a spider Athena," Poseidon warned, "this is my son's marriage and I expect everything to go very smoothly and without complication."

From his flower pot Percy distinctly heard Grover mutter, "Good luck with that."

"Places!" Chiron called from his podium as everyone was seated and some musically inclined children of Apollo started the Wedding March. Percy stood with Grover by his side at the front, his eyes fixed to the door that Annabeth would enter and walk down the aisle.

She appeared, clothed in a beautiful gown of white gossamer, her blond hair was done up in a twisted bun and her skin seemed to glow. Her father held her arm and as he brought her to Percy he sniffled silently into a handkerchief.

Meanwhile the old wedding rhyme had slipped in Percy's mind:

_Something old,_ surely the Gods and Goddesses present counted.

_Something new,_ he was wearing the tie his father had bought him.

_Something borrowed,_ he had an aluminum can of Grover's in his pocket.

_Something blue,_ he had…

Wait!

He looked about in alarm; there was no blue at all! Everything had been drained of colour, leaking and pooling around people's feet on the floor.

Annabeth had her hands on her hips, "Well Sea Weed Brain?"

Athena was cackling manically.

Grover was bleating uncontrollably.

"I need blue!" Percy screamed, almost near faint from panic.

Clarisse barged through the chapel doors with an armload of bulging paint balloons, "Cerulean or aqua?"

Paint exploded everywhere; he was melting in navy and peacock and cornflower.

"Percy?"

"Hmmghrad?"

"Percy, stop it. You're making a mess!"

"What?" his eyes flew open to see Annabeth, mop in hand with a look of pure amusement on her face. In his hands were clutched paint tubes, the colours running down his arms and onto the floor. All the paints were of some shade of blue.

Annabeth handed him a rag to wipe off with, "How do you fall asleep during arts and crafts?"

"Dunno," Percy shrugged.

"Did you have a nightmare, an omen dream?"

He shivered, he certainly hoped not; he had no desire reliving that fiasco in real life.

"You're strange Sea Weed Brain, you know that?" She smiled at him.

"Ah, quite talking and hand me that mop."

And together they cleaned the Arts and Crafts cabin before Mr. D noticed.

Well… almost.

-FIN

* * *

Yea! :3 chocolate muffins to anyone who reviews!


End file.
